


Run, Crumble, Breathe

by ishipalltheship



Category: Ace Of Diamond - Fandom, Daiya no Ace, Diamond no Ace, daiya - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, Hurt / Comfort, Kisses, Laughter, Love, M/M, Pain, Romance, Series of Oneshots, Violence, hand holding, kuramiyu - Freeform, my Eijun charm says hello!, relationships, slight ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipalltheship/pseuds/ishipalltheship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little 3-shot of Miyuki and Kuramochi's relationship together over the years.</p><p>- chapter 1; during the middle of their 2nd year<br/>- chapter 2; 2-3 years after high school graduation <br/>- chapter 3; 3-4 years after chapter 2 takes place</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Okay so this fic does contain references of abuse and includes graphical imagery (though not too full on) and yes, it is between our precious Kuramiyu. This chapter is fine, but the 2nd and 3rd (final) are more involved in such things. 
> 
> Anyway, you have been warned..!
> 
> Please kudos/comment and I'll post the next as soon as possible! Thanks for checking it out!

Lying side by side on top of the hill, the pair were both on their backs as they stared up at the blue sky above them, hand in hand, and neither could wipe the idiotic grins from their faces. Hands squeezed lightly, and breath coming steady, it was a stab in the dark to just say that they were best friends - they were _in love_. In this world, nothing else really had much meaning, and the two had become leech-like towards each other, feeding off every emotion and twisting it until it became something greater. Pain often became joy when reflected upon the other, and that reflection would become the perfect pick-up for the other.

People had told them to run free of the fruits of their love, to drop it all and run, hide away - called them crazy - but neither believed them. They loved each other, and it was clear that there was no way either of them would begin to drown within themselves, no way that they'd ever begin to shatter in the palm of the others hands. They made a promise to stand by each other - a promise of _protection_ \- and neither prankster would allow their big, loving hearts to forget.

Miyuki, being the normally closed-off asshole he was, felt he could relax and allow someone else to take control over the mess that was his life, whenever he was with Kura. He sighed deeply, a sense of calm washing over him as he did so. He could be himself with Kuramochi. He didn't have to worry about shutting off and carefully picking out what facts he gave away on himself. Kuramochi already knew. He'd been able to see past his wall of defense from the very moment they first met. As the calm surrounded the catcher, his thoughts began to wander. _Was this what true love felt like? How long would they last? Was this what it really felt like to be living?_ This wasn't like anything he'd ever felt before. This feeling made him weak in the knees, made his entire face flush and his stomach do flips. He could hardly focus a lot of the time, and his voice would drown in his throat before words were even thought of. He felt clingy and excited, cheerful just at hearing the shortstops name mentioned in a distant conversation. He figured, this was true love.

With his grin becoming greater, he gave off a short laugh, eyes focused on the cloud formations above him. One of them looked like a baseball. It was the one that had caught his attention.

The pair would come and watch the clouds together most days, just the two of them, at the very top of the hill in which people rarely ventured to. It became their private space, a place they could just be themselves, and the two worshiped this idea. Promised to meet up every afternoon, rain, hail or shine.

There was even this one time where it was bucketing rain and baseball practice had been called off, and yet Kuramochi had still insisted on meeting at the top of the hill, driven by the connections he felt with the catcher. When he reached the top, Miyuki was there dressed in a grey hoodie and black jeans. The two were soaked to the bone, but it didn't bother them, and they sat there in the rain, just soaking up the familiar presence of the other.

It was there on that hill, in the bucketing rain, that they shared their first kiss. Fingers knotted in hair and hands fisted material into balls of nervous desperation, constantly keeping the other close, never letting him take a single step back without the other doing the same. Hot breath blended in with the ice-like rain and despite being frozen, the two felt strong and heated enough to compare to the sun. It was a messy first kiss, but it was also long and not without meaning.

After that, feeling flustered and excited, the two had attempted to take the grassy way down the hill rather than the stairs, and this of course resulted in the two slipping and landing in a muddy mess at the bottom of the hill. They laughed and held hands until they reached Miyuki's dorm, in which they then departed with a hesitant kiss on the lips.

Kuramochi, eyes closed and one arm propping his head up, raised a curious brow at the sound of his boyfriends laughter. It was a sound he'd never grow sick of, a sound he hoped he could hear all the time. Tonight, he would verbally announce his true feelings and his promise of protection, comfort and full dedication, to the boy beside him.

In class this past week, they'd been studying abusive relationships, and the whole thing seemed to strike a chord deep within the shortstop. He'd promise to _never_ hit this boy, he'd _never_ abandon, _never_ cheat, _never_ destroy the boy he knew he would end up loving for the rest of his life. He couldn't do that to him, wouldn't even dream of it. The whole thing made him sick to the stomach. Miyuki was strong, but everyone must understand their limits, everyone needs someone to lean on for support. Someone to trust.

Through all this however, both still had that little voice in their head whispering " _run.... Run now... Never look back..._ " And at times they almost did, but they fought it, refused to acknowledge the voices that attempted to drown them.

Truthfully, the concept of love terrified the megane, and with the shortstop being a bit of a stubborn "tough-guy", and the catcher being a secretive and exhaustingly sarcastic ass, at first it was difficult to work a relationship, but eventually, Kuramochi realized this and became more open, more understanding towards his boyfriend, and Miyuki did the same. Working through it together, it was a challenge to break down all those walls Miyuki had built up around himself, but the two worked on it together, and they were honestly able to say they were genuinely trying to making it work.

At this point, the two were still working on public displays of affection, but most of their affections were shown away from prying eyes anyway, and mostly it stayed this way. It took many months for Miyuki to finally get comfortable with the boyfriend thing, but even then, he had never admitted to being in love. It was always Kuramochi saying it on the odd occasion, though the catcher would drop little subtle hints at the shortstop here and there also.

Opening one eye, Kuramochi turned his head to glance over at his best friend, met with those sparkling amber eyes already glancing his way. This caught him by surprise, but he simply smirked, thinking of it as just another one of the catchers games.

"Kura..." Miyuki started, using the little nickname he'd given him when they met. As though waiting for something from the boy, Miyuki sat up slightly and rolled onto his side, keeping his body propped up with his elbow and releasing Kuramochi's hand from his grasp. He was facing the shortstop, watching him like a young child in awe upon setting foot in the worlds biggest toy store.

Opening both eyes, Kuramochi once again glanced over at the boy beside him. Instantly, he had missed the feel of the boy's hand in his own, but he didn't voice it - didn't even have enough time to think of asking before Miyuki shifted again. He crawled over closer to Kuramochi until he was eventually sitting on his partners crotch. The shortstops reaction was that of a violent and brutal blush, turning his face bright red like he'd just been in a fist fight, and he was speechless. Heart beat racing within his chest, blood pounding in his ears, and stomach doing flips.

Leaning over and cupping the boy's face, Miyuki gently pressed his forehead to Kuramochi's, closing his eyes for a few seconds before nuzzling his cheek and leaning back just enough to allow him another glance at the shortstops face. Hesitant, Miyuki began to trace Mochi's lower lip with his fingertips, watching intently before glancing back up to lock eyes with him. He was silent, and after a while, Kuramochi decided that would be it. Miyuki just simply wanted to be a tease, wanted to touch and to feel something. He wouldn't say much else, Kuramochi thought.

"I love you," Kazuya said, searching the eyes he gazed into. He loved looking into his boyfriends eyes - found it calming: comforting.

Stunned, Kuramochi widened his eyes, choking on his words as he spoke. Surely he hadn't just heard that? _Right_? By this point, he'd almost forgotten the fact his catcher had never before said those words to him. Never even thought about it, he imagined.

" _Wh-wait- you_... _You_..."

With a single nod and a slight tilt of his head, Miyuki leant in and pecked the stunned-mullet on the lips, a dark blush beginning to coat his cheeks.

"I said, I love you..."

Tearing up over those three little words, Youichi gave a little laugh and cupped the megane's face in return, pulling him down closer as he leant up slightly, lips meeting in a hot, well-practiced kiss.

"I love you too, BaKazuya," It wasn't much to outsiders, but it meant the world to the two baseball enthusiasts. Meant the world to the hearts that pounded rapidly within their chests, bodies becoming one many times that night.

Curled up beside each other in Miyuki's bed, snuggled up nice and close due to the lack of space, they fell silent, just listening to the now steady breathing of the other. Kazuya's head rested on Youichi's chest, and eventually, the two of them fell asleep in each others arms.

It was a night never to be forgotten.


	2. Crumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second oneshot of "Run, Crumble, Breathe" is based 2-3 years after high school graduation. The two are now living together and unintentionally allow their negative emotions to flow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Thanks so much for checking out that first chapter and for leaving kudos! even to that one little bookmark left behind ^-^ It really does mean a lot. 
> 
> Anyway, as warned previously, this chapter is the most graphic it gets on the violence department. It's not too bad, but the warning is there anyway. Each of these chapters, when referencing the abuse, are referring to them in past tense, so nothing actually happens in the present tense. Personally, the next chapter (and final!) is my favourite...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Don't forget to kudos!

Lying side by side in the king sized bed, the pair were both on their backs as they stared up at the ceiling, hand in hand, and neither could breathe. Hands squeezed tightly, and breath hitched in throats, tonight's fight remained on their minds - carved deep into everything and anything they had left. People had called them crazy all those years ago, and perhaps they were, but neither wanted to let go. Neither of them wanted to take that step back into the void despite the abusive relationship they now shared.

Miyuki, right eye swollen and glasses cracked, frames bent, lip split and bleeding, felt tears beginning to burn at his eyes. _Where had they gone wrong? **No**... Where had **he** gone wrong? What happened? **Why was Kuramochi mad at him again**? Was this all they now had to live for? Could **this** even be considered as living...? _

The violent words and empty threats, the fist fights and the contestant neglect, he wanted it all to stop, to go back to they way they once had been, but it was hard to think back on those times now. _It was hard to remember._

Back in high school, they'd been the best of friends, they'd been more than that, for so long, that it was like it had always been them. _Them, them, them_. They'd laugh, cry, tease, joke with each other. They'd do batting practice together, and pull pranks on not only their kouhai, but each other too. They felt free, happy, in love.

Some nights, Miyuki would sneak into the shortstops dorm and curl up beside the boy despite the smallness of the mattress and the risk of being caught by Sawamura, this became a regular, and at times, Kuramochi would go to Miyuki, and they'd spend the night curled up together. Through idle conversation, they built a relationship with strong foundations, one surely unable to crumble, and they often surprised people with just how well they would fit together.

Leaning on each other was a regular course of events, and It wasn't long until hugging was too. By then, flirting and cheek kissing was easy for the rest of the team to get used to, and soon after, lip kissing and biting in public became that routine that it almost felt like a crime to abandon such affections. They were their biggest fans, with the entirety of the Seido Baseball Team close behind. Everything seemed so positive, so fruitful, and yet, Miyuki was now lying stiff and broken beside the boy he'd grown to live off.

Kuramochi, teeth gritted, nose bloody and cheek swollen, felt his heart cracking _piece by tiny, strained piece_. Back then, he'd promised he'd _never_ hit this boy, he'd _never_ abandon, _never_ cheat, _never_ destroy the boy he'd built up into the man he would love for the rest of his life. Now, however, he was lying beside the broken mess he loved so dearly.

Later, he'd decide they'd both need to see a counsellor, to seek help, to end this, and he'd go through with it for the first few weeks, attempt to calm that blind rage, but deep down, the anger would boil hotter. Perhaps, even to the point it would just simply evaporate and never be heard of again, _or maybe_ , he'd become the blame for the murder of one dark haired, neglected megane boy.

It sickened him, made him weak, at the thought that maybe this was all they'd turned into. But surely, surely through all of these fights, the hand holding and the fact they'd still sleep near each other meant something... _Right_?

He knew this was mainly his fault, but somehow, it was always the megane that got the blame - the worst of it. He didn't know why, didn't want to think on it, but it tore at him, ate at all his emotions until he reached the point of a break down. This would happen regularly, but nowhere near as often as it would to Miyuki. He was strong, they both were, but becoming so dependent on each other wore them down.

Friends had told them that maybe it was best they went their separate ways, took a turn and ran, locked the history of their love deep within their hearts and never thought twice on it, but neither could do it. They'd tried so many times it had become impossible to keep count, but neither attempt was successful, and each, only more destructive than the last.

Closing his eyes against the harshness of the pitch black room, Kuramochi's tired mind flooded with memories of the boy beside him in tears, face covered in blood, glasses smashed on the ground he was crumbled on, his hands were shaking, his entire body in spasms as he screamed scratchy apologies, _and this was only last month._

Breath hitching in his throat, Kuramochi gently caressed the back of the others hand with his thumb, and for the first time in over 2 years, he felt himself inching closer out of need to simply embrace the other.

Miyuki flinched, but as always, he gave in to whatever it was that Kuramochi wanted, and despite his swollen black eye, his eyes widened when he felt the arms wrap around him and nothing more. He wasn't hit, wasn't screamed at, just simply embraced, and he craved the foreignness of it all.

As hot, salty tears began running from his tear ducts, mixing with blood, dirt and sweat, Kazuya, for the first time in over 2 years, felt a beacon of hope being returned. It was small, so very small, but it was still there. It gave him another reason to cry.

Wriggling in closer to the other, the two laid there, skin pressed against skin, hot breath mixing with bloodied tears on shoulders and collarbones, and they hugged. Neither said anything, neither knew what to say, but the action itself was enough to restore just that little bit of emotion to the shards of glass that they'd become.

It was a start.


	3. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third and final oneshot of "Run, Crumble, Breathe" is based 3-4 years after chapter 2 takes place. The two are working on their relationship and despite the dark times, things take a turn for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Thanks for reading! I've really enjoyed writing these and I hope it's been the same for you to read. I apologize for all the spelling errors and auto-corrections in the last update - hopefully it's not too bothersome for you as I probably won't go back and edit it any time soon. 
> 
> This is the final link in this fanfic but if you have any requests, feel free to let me know.
> 
> Enjoy..!

Lying side by side on the old wooden wharf, legs dangling off the edge and toes dipping into the water, the pair were both on their backs as they stared up at the sky, hand in hand, and neither could imagine anything better. Hands held tightly, and arms crossed over - twisting together - between them providing greater comfort, the memories of the better side of their hell-of-a relationship remained as clear as glass in the light of day - tomorrow they would be wed.

People had called them crazy all those years ago, and for a long time, they also believed it and neither wanted to let go, but now, after many, _many_ months of relationship counseling and resolved conflicts, the two felt better than ever. Over time, it became easier to deal with it all, and although the monsters deep within them both remained, neither had to hold their breath for fear of a crumbled response.

Miyuki, after finally accepting help from a psychiatrist, had finally begun to regain the person he had lost the day he lost his mother. He was doing better, much better, and people started to realize just _how much_ he'd hidden from them for all those years. He even managed to surprise Kuramochi with a few things. He was almost a completely different person, and yet he still managed to keep that senseless humor and lack of skill towards any other sport aside from baseball. Apparently, _not everything_ can be fixed.

Wriggling in closer to his fiancés side, Kazuya planted a soft kiss to Youichi's cheek. He supposed he'd always felt like the more innocent and clingy of the two and it used to bother him, but these days he didn't mind, and with that he realized Kura didn't mind either. Despite the negativity of their past together, the horror that carried on for years between them, he knew this was where they were always meant to end up.

Years ago, when people had said they were crazy, that they'd never work out, the two of them had believed them and looking back on it now, it was clear that the negativity handed to them had been reflected on each other. It almost destroyed them both, and it shattered ties between them and people around them. Hand in hand through all the bumps in their relationship, the boys were working on picking up all the pieces, cutting off all negativity, and focussing on their new life together.

Kazuya felt proud.

Youichi, too.

As the two gazed into each other's eyes, round and sparking with the hopes and dreams of the better sides of their relationship, Kuramochi leant in towards Miyuki just that little further, allowing head to touch shoulder. Miyuki nuzzled in and closed his eyes momentarily. As the megane did this, Kuramochi managed to steal a glance at the boy. He looked so at ease, so hopeful, so strong, so _happy_ , and for a moment, he almost allowed himself to whimper for it had been a full 2 years since they were last here on this old dock. He was terrified that day. On this day, exactly two years ago, Kuramochi had done the unthinkable, something that had once been a habit of his, and he'd made 'good' use of his fist on his boyfriend, to the point of which he actually knocked the boy unconscious. He'd sat there, realization hitting him the second Miyuki had collapsed, and he had held the boy's head in his lap, crying his apologies for so long, gently stroking his hair and brushing it from his bruised and bloodied face that he'd eventually begun thinking the ambulance would never arrive. But it did, and he could never have been more thankful. That was the last time anything like that ever happened.

Eying the boy now, Kuramochi had the need to just touch him, make sure he was really there, make sure the boy knew just how sorry he was and knew exactly how in love he was with the idiot that was clinging to his side. It was the drugs that had been speaking back then, and they'd talked about it too many times to keep count of, but Youichi would never be able to erase the images or the scars that were left on the megane's body, and he'd hate himself for it, but Miyuki, that idiot, would always fight against it. _Always_. As it seemed, the idiot used-to-be-baseball-catcher, really was beginning to understand now, exactly how the human heart works. In fact, he was the one to first mention marriage. He'd even started off the conversation through a little toy bear holding a big red heart to his chest. Youichi would never forget that, for this boy would always be his entire world.

"Kura," Kazuya whispered, bringing the boy out of his cage of thoughts. He was looking up, cheek pressed against Youichi's shoulder. "You're staring again... Are you okay?"

At that, all the used-to-be-shortstop could do, was cup the megane's face in his hands and sit up so he was leaning over the boy before flashing a heart-felt grin back down at him.

"Yeah," he said. "But you know what would be better?"

With a shrug, Miyuki tilted his head to the side in curiosity. "What?"

As soon as the question had been asked, Kuramochi slipped the megane's glasses from his face and put them on his own, a once again familiar " _HYAHAHA_!" Erupting from his mouth as he did so. After acting out this motive, Kura quickly stood and ran, laughing as his feet thudded against the old wooden boards that separated him from the water.

Miyuki, now free from the boys pinning, rolled his eyes and smirked, for it warmed his soul to be able to share these memories with his lover once again.

To the sound of rippling water, he stood, quickly, watching the blur that was his fiancé as he ran down the wharf back towards the river bank. He called, and laughed, trying his best to find the idiot that had stolen his way of sight, but to his surprise, it was the thief that had found him, pinning him up against a nearby tree.

"Hya! I got you!" Kuramochi called, grinning cheekily at his fiancé. Miyuki attempted to run straight after those words had been announced, but was stopped with a squeak as Kuramochi poked him in the side. Apparently sharing the fact he was ticklish wasn't a safe card to play at all. He regretted doing so now, as the thief began his merciless tickle-fest.

Many squeals, pleas for mercy and an insane amount of uncontrolled laughter found their way past those lips, and eventually, Kazuya's legs gave out and he fell in a heap on the ground. Only then, did Kuramochi stop, and the two sat there, panting and leaning against each other as they fought to regain self-control.

"I'm sorry," Kuramochi said.

"I know," Miyuki grinned.

"I love you."

" _I know_ ," he said again.

"Do _you_ love _me_?" the shortstop asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Always. I'll _always_ love _you_."

Scooting over, Miyuki crawled between Kuramochi's legs, resting on his own knees before crawling into the boy's lap. The two kissed, held in each other's arms, and together they watched the sunset fade away into the night.

They were married the next day, and many people had told them " _It was a love set to survive_ ".

And _they were right._


End file.
